


Pipes

by acuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pokemon is somehow involved, Roleplay, fun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: Kuroo convinced Kenma to roleplay in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for a handyman roleplay, but here you go.

"Come _ooooon._ "

"No." 

"But Kenma—"

"No." 

"I'll buy you a whole apple pie."

“...” 

“Two Apple pies.” 

“...Fine.” 

And that's how Kuroo convinced Kenma to roleplay in the bedroom. 

Kenma had thought that roleplaying would be at least a bit sexy, but apparently Kuroo had other ideas of what constitutes as ‘sexy’. He found himself sitting on their couch playing a game, clad in only his bathrobe and a pair of boxers, waiting for kuroo to enter the room. He was about to reach the next level when he heard it, the dreaded knock. 

He got up and headed for the door, but not before rearranging his robe. As he opened the door he was met with the sight of Kuroo in overalls, a toolkit in his hand. 

“I'm here to unclog your pipes” Kuroo said with so much confidence it was absolutely ridiculous. 

Kenma just stared at the sight before him. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or be properly mortified. Kuroo really made them act out a handyman roleplay and this was the result. Kenma tugged on his robe, making sure it was securely wrapped around him. 

“Sure, come on in” he sighed, gesturing Kuroo to come in. “The bathroom is the door to your left.” Kenma wasn't sure how he was maintaining character, being so ridiculous as it was, but for Kuroo’s sake he would continue. 

Kuroo only lasted in the bathroom for a couple minutes before striding over (sans toolkit) to where Kenma had continued playing his game on the couch. “Alright, your bathroom sink seems to be in order. Now how should we deal with payment?"

"How much do I owe you?" was Kenma's response, not taking his eyes of his game. He had just beaten the last level and he really wanted to get through the next one. 

"Psst...Kenma, you're supposed to be in character, remember?" Kuroo stage whispered as if there was anybody willing to watch their disaster of a roleplay.

Kenma looked up from his game and realized what Kuroo had just said. "Oh." His mind desperately grasped at any ideas that he could play out. "I don't have any money in hand," he starts, slowly inching his robe up his thigh, "But I can repay you with something else?" 

There's a moment of silence. Kenma was mortified at what he'd just said and done. Face heating up, Kenma just knew his face was doing a near perfect interpretation of a tomato. Kuroo hasn't said a word, but Kenma could tell he was short-circuiting from what just happened. 

"God, you're adorable." Kuroo finally breathes out.

"That was embarrassing, it wasn't even hot." 

A smirk graced Kuroo's face, "But it was cute, so I'll take it." 

"Let's just get this over with." 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Don't you dare." Kenma warned as he frantically pushed Kuroo into their bedroom. It was bad enough that he was already roleplaying one thing, he didn't want to try something else too. 

He closed the door, and turned around, only to be grabbed by the waist by his boyfriend. Kuroo cupped Kenma's jaw lightly brushing his thumb on his cheek. He then leaned down to brush their lips together before going in for a firmer kiss. Kenma held onto Kuroo's arms as his boyfriend slowly worked his mouth open. "Let's get you to bed" Kuroo said in between kisses, "You need to pay me back for my services."

Kenma let out an embarrassing mewl. He was getting far too into Kuroo's ministrations that he had almost forgotten their roleplay. Almost. Not wanting to stall any further, he pushed Kuroo further into their bedroom, making him fall unceremoniously onto their bed. He didn't hesitate to crawl onto Kuroo's lap, wanting to continue their activities as soon as possible. And Kuroo must have had the same idea because he didn't let Kenma so much as breathe as he connected their mouths together once more. Kenma felt as Kuroo's tongue explored his mouth, mapping it bit by bit. Breathing heavily, they finally disconnected. Kuroo sat up and quickly flipped them around so that Kenma was underneath him before attacking his mouth once more. 

The room felt heady and warm, or maybe it was just the fact that he was surrounded by Kuroo's body. The warmth quickly left, however, as Kuroo got up to get the lube and a condom from their nightstand. 

"Alright, let's fix your pipes." he said as he crawled back onto bed.

"I thought we were past that part."

"Not those pipes" Kuroo corrected as he wiggled his eyebrows. Kenma couldn't help but laugh. This whole episode was beyond silly and Kuroo was making it even worse with how serious he sounded. As his laughter receded he noticed the tender look in Kuroo's eyes. Kenma's face felt hot at the moment, knowing full well that he was blushing. Even after dating for so many years, he still wasn't used to Kuroo's tender expressions toward him. 

Kenma turned his head to the side, avoiding Kuroo's gaze. "Let's just move on, I'm getting tired." 

"Should we stop?" was Kuroo's immediate reply. "We could stop if you'd like, we don't have to continue you know." Kenma didn't want to do anything but kiss his dorky boyfriend all over again, and kiss him he did as he tugged Kuroo down to his level. "No, we're continuing," he said. "I need someone to fix my pipes." He felt Kuroo's smirk more than he saw it as they connected their lips once more, but he didn't care, he only cared that Kuroo's heat was enveloping him in pleasant comfort.

Kuroo worked himself down from Kenma's mouth to his neck, where he mouthed at his pulse. He took the time to slide Kenma's robe off his shoulders, peppering his clavicle with kisses before leaving small bites in his wake. Kenma let Kuroo undress him, taking off his robe, followed by his boxers. He wouldn't let Kuroo get away with being the only one clothed, however. He sat up and unhooked Kuroo's overalls, shucking his shirt off before sliding the rest of the overalls down his legs, only to discover that his boyfriend was going commando. 

"You're not wearing underwear?"

Kuroo shrugged, "I didn't see the point." Kenma just shook his head in disbelief and decided to concentrate on something else, mainly his boyfriend's dick, which was already half hard. Before he had the chance to grasp it, Kuroo took his hand. 

"No, not today, I'm fixing your pipes right now, remember?" Kenma just stared at him, "Fine," he finally said as he laid down on the bed. "But you better stop saying that, it's getting annoying."

"But I'm the handyman."

"No."

"Alright, fine."

Kuroo leaned down at eye level with Kenma's cock. He eagerly darted out his tongue over the tip, before enveloping the head completely with his mouth. Kenma gasped at the sensation, not being fully prepared. Kuroo let go of the head with a pop and continued to go lower, leaving small kisses and licks as we went down Kenma's shaft. He soon took the whole thing in his mouth and Kenma was about done for with all the sensations he felt. 

"Kuro...please."

Kuroo let go of his cock, eager to continue with their game. "Okay. Just give me a second" 

Kenma heard the click of a bottle and prepared himself for what was to come. He waited as Kuroo warmed up the lube on his fingers before slowly inserting one into him. Even though Kenma had done this multiple times, the beginning always caught him by surprise. As Kuroo prepared Kenma, they talked about their respective days. The conversation then evolved into discussing the merits of Pokémon Sun versus Pokémon Moon. They argued over which game would be better. Kuroo was adamant that Sun was the cooler version. Kenma just rolled his eyes and let Kuroo rant about the obviously less superior game. But they both finally came to an agreement that getting both was probably for the best, because they could trade exclusives with each other. 

"Oh, that reminds me, we need to buy more toilet paper. We only have one roll left"

"What does that have to do with Pokémon?" 

Kuroo shrugged, "It doesn't, I just happen to remember." 

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about toilet paper when you have three fingers in my ass though, thanks," was Kenma's vexed reply. 

"You got it, Kitten."

When Kuroo rolls on the condom and pushes in, they're both in a missionary position, Kenma being too lazy to try something different. Kuroo doesn't seem to mind as he slides in and out of Kenma, starting slow before pounding into him. They work pretty well together in most things, and this is no different. 

Kuroo comes first to no one's surprise. As he works himself through his orgasm, he takes a hold of Kenma's cock and pumps him until he releases as well. Kuroo falls on top of Kenma, both breathing heavily. Tired and sweaty, they both lay there sharing each other's space. Kenma would usually be against this, but now, he just feel content with having Kuroo close. 

Kuroo finally lifts his head only to kiss Kenma's lips, "That was amazing," another kiss, "You were amazing." 

"Stop, you're too corny." 

"You love me though."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't" 

Kuroo takes that time to kiss him once more, soft and lazy. Kenma can't help but get lost in it. When they separate, there's a coy smirk playing on Kuroo's lips. 

"You do." 

Kenma hits him with the nearest pillow he could grab.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought kuroken sex was more casual than sensual but still very intimate.


End file.
